


Clueless

by SomeoneOnThisWorld



Series: Weird Alternative Universes [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a clueless idiot, Elevators, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Office AU, Sam is a Little Shit, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeoneOnThisWorld/pseuds/SomeoneOnThisWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean falsly assumes that Sam's new coworker in the legal department doesn't speak English, which is why he thinks it would be totally safe to comment on how attractive he finds him every morning when they ride an elevator together, much to Sam's amusement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clueless

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a hilarious AU by theappleppielifestyle on tumblr: ‘we take the same elevator every day and due to a misunderstanding I assumed you didn’t speak english and I’ve been talking to my friend about how hot you are for three weeks and apparently my friend has known from the start but you agreed not to tell me bc you both think its hilarious what the fuck’
> 
> I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> (sorry if I made mistakes in Russian and sorry for not writing in cyrillic – it’s simply because I wanted others to understand how it’s pronounced, and if I even messed that up, please tell me)

“ _Da, da ... Nyet, spasibo. Haroshevo dnya, mama. Poka._ ”

Dean quirked an eyebrow as he entered the elevator with Sam, who nodded politely to a man already standing in there.

“New guy?” he murmured to Sam.

“Yeah, works on my floor,” Sam said back. “Castiel Krushnic. And before you ask, yes, he’s from Russia.”

The dark haired man looked up at the mention of his name and smiled politely at Dean, who absolutely did not gulp when the ocean blue eyes faxated on his, even if for only a brief moment. He nodded at Mr Krushnic and turned back to Sam.

“Hm,” he said and pursed his lips in approval. “He’s hot.”

The elevator dinged and the door opened, letting Dean out. Little did he know he left two pairs of raised eyebrows behind him.

“Does he know I can ...”

“No, I don’t think so.” Sam laughed. “Oh, this is hilarious!”

Even Castiel managed a small smile, which didn’t at all cover up a faint blush.

“Maybe you should tell him,” he said. “At least he would be less embarrassed by the next time he'll see me.”

“Are you kidding? No way!” Sam refused with a big grin only little brothers could pull off. “He embarrassed the hell out off me when I first brought Jessica around for family dinner. Let’s just say this is my payback.”

“You are just as evil as my brother,” Castiel chuckled. “But alright. It’s not like I can’t forget one compliment.”

 

* * *

 

Except that it wasn’t just one compliment. It seemed that most morning started the same from then on. Sam and Dean managed to catch the elevator almost every time Castiel was in it, which, apparently, Dean liked very much.

“God, what’s even up with those eyes? Do they glow?”

“This guy will once be the end of me. How can a person even be this hot?”

“I need to get something from my case. Can you watch if he’s gonna check out my ass?”

“Damn. Is it even legal to have lips like that?”

“Is it just me, or does he smile a little brighter every time he sees me? Not funny, Sam! He totally does, I’m not delusional!”

“How do you say ‘nice butt’ in Russian?”

Castiel knew for a fact that no one had ever made him blush as much as Dean did in one week of cluelessness. He didn’t mind the flattery, really, but it was surreal for a man that handsome to think he was worth such high praises.

“Is he even talking about me?” he asked Sam when Dean got out. “I don’t even think he saw my butt.”

Sam chuckled.

“Believe me, he saw it,” he told him. “You leaned over the receptionist’s desk to get a pen and sign whatever that was and Dean made us wait by the door until you stopped giving him a view.”

Castiel blushed and ducked his head, trying to cover it. He bit his lip.

“I find it a little impossible for someone like him liking me,” he admitted in a quiet voice. He looked up and saw Sam smiling at the comment.

“I’ve never actually seen him smitten like that,” he said. “By now I’m actually waiting until he starts learning Russian just to ask you out.”

“He doesn’t have to through all that trouble, you and I both know that. Maybe we should tell him ...”

“Just a little longer, please. This is just too good!”

 

* * *

 

Just two weeks and three days later, Sam finally decided that enough was enough. Mainly because Dean’s comments were getting more and more sexual by that time. On the contrary of his brother’s belief, he most definitely did  _not_  want to discuss whether or not his coworker and a friend was a top.

“Damn, that blue tie suits him just a little too well. Brings out the eyes, you know,” Dean chattered away, earning only absentminded hums of acknowledgement from Sam. Castiel checked the plain blue tie around his neck. He didn’t wear it often, because he thought the color was too bright, but he seriously considered wearing it more after the comment. “It would be perfect to just pull him in and ...”

“So, Cas, how is that Wright case doing?” Sam cut off his brother with a wide grin. Dean quirked an eyebrow, not quite following yet, but Castiel looked at Sam with wide eyes and a deep blush before he cleared his throat.

“Quite well, Sam, thank you. Although I think I would need your insight on something regarding it, if you wouldn’t mind.”

Dean almost spit out his coffee.

“You ...” he trailed off as he turned around to look at his brother and Castiel, not sure which one to deal with first. His wide eyes stopped on Castiel’s blushing face, as he momentarily tuned out Sam’s laughter. “I am  _so_  sorry. I didn’t know you spoke ...”

“It’s alright,” Castiel said with a shy smile. “It was quite unfair of me to not say anything either, but Sam insisted.”

Dean glared at his brother.

“I’m gonna deal with you later,” he growled at him just in time the elevator door opened on his floor. He looked at Castiel again and smiled sheepishly.

“Um, sorry, again,” he said and rushed out, thouroughly deciding never to take an elevator again.

 

* * *

 

Of course that decision only lasted for two days. Dean’s office was on the fifth floor and he had to admit – he was lazy as hell. So he found himself waiting for the elevator on the very next Monday morning. Sam wasn’t there with him – he was still pissed at him for letting him embarrass himself like that, and just for that he could find his own ride to work. No way was Dean picking up his smug ass for at least another month.

The elevator door opened and he stepped inside, pleased to be alone.

“Hold the door!” And he did so, not even bothering to register whose voice it was.

He regretted every decision about elevators he made that day as Castiel Krushnic himself ran inside.

“Thank you,” he said. “I have an important meeting and I can’t be late.”

Once Castiel caught his breath and pushed the elevator button he looked to the side and found a blushing Dean Winchester doing all he could not to look his way.

“Oh. Good morning, Mr Winchester,” he said with a wide smile that could make Dean melt even when he only appreciated it with the corner of his eyes. “I have to say, I was starting to miss you.”

Dean finally looked at him with wide eyes, making Castiel chuckle.

“Look, I apologized. Please don’t be a dick about the whole ...”

“I’m not being a dick,” Castiel assured him. “I am honestly saying I have missed your compliments. Although they were severly unprofessional and inappropriate, I found them quite flattering.”

Dean gaped at him as he said it. For the first time he noticed the blush on Castiel’s cheeks and he wondered just how far down did it reach, but managed not to comment on it. The last thing he needed was another embarrassment.

“You ...” he freaking  _squeaked_. He cleared his throat and continued in a much deeper voice. “You did?”

Castiel’s smile widened as he nodded.

“I know I should have gotten the hint after I saw you running up the stairs for the last few days, but I was still wondering if you would like to go out sometime?” he asked, his deepening blush betraying his seemingly cool attitude.

“Really?” Dean asked, his smile about as wide as it could get. “I’d love to – ahem, I mean, yeah, sure. That ... that would be, uh, fine.”

“Great,” Castiel said just as the elevator door opened on Dean’s floor. “How about tomorrow after work?”

“Yeah, that sounds great,” Dean said and stumbled out of the elevator backwards, accidentally running into someone who crossed his path. He blushed and caught one last glance at Castiel’s amused eyes after the elevator door closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Heey, I've got some awesome news, people!! I'm on Patreon, and I'm posting my original work there :D if anyone wants to check it out, [here's the link](www.patreon.com/timeaftertime)


End file.
